runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fegaxeyl
20:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Just posted that message to start your page up! Tabbo things I will give you my ideas, for real rules, you should talk to Chia as he is who makes them, i think you should avoid sexual topics, it's ok if you censor the words, but it's still anoying and can give people a bad impression of you, you can see an example of censored content in Emote:Touching Down Below, you may make the articles, but it will gain you the wrong reputation, also there is a new policy that permits people to do an article with the same name of the one other person made, or duplicating the article's name, yes, you can do it per the policy, but i strongly discourage you from doing it, its anoying and hateful, you wouldn't like it if someone did it to you, so don't use the same article name from another user, even if you respect the policy, people just WONT like it, i think that's all, thank you for your atention. Have a nice day! 02:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) My Fan-fiction Ok, um, for example the Touching Down Below one? On this wiki, sexual stuff is not recommended, not diallowed. Whats disallowed is inappropriate language and actual sexual stuff like Pornography itself. Like Jigo said above, what I put in might earn me a bad reputation, but, overall, sexual stuff is allowed. Thanks for taking notice anyway, Emos Talk to me 08:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I've only got 2 pages out of a heap of articles that I have made that are involved with sex, and I don't plan on creating any more. 07:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Coral Rocks Thanks for the compliment on my image! I've been getting that a lot. But anyways, would you like me to add stuff to it?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 12:17, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Polls and Coal Rocks To create a poll you put and tags like this: Do you like pie? yes no it will make something like this: Do you like pie? yes no I will gladly contribute to your article! 15:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) To have it so other users can edit your article, just add Category:Free-edit Articles to the article at the bottom. 20:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Ok, I'll contribute to it. I just need to think of something first - I usually plan my Fan Fiction before I write it. 07:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :I've done a bit of work on it - don't worry - none of them have to do with sex. 07:51, 21 December 2007 (UTC) The New Role-Play Hey Fegaxeyl, how are you, good idea to make the article of the Coal Rocks, i came here to ask if you would like to join RuneScape - Regicide, the new Role-Play that i am organizing, give it a try and Enlist your character! 16:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 18:43, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Regicide I stole it because we cant have you blasting Cybermen before the great upgrading program (currently there are only 20 in RS, but they will force to King Lance to lure the people of RS into the machines, making the Cybermen a new army). Maybe you can steal it back when the army has been created. It wouldnt be much of a battle with only 20 Cybermen. Arnie 19:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Putting the "Fun" in "Fun Fiction" To do a text based adventure, which are quite fun to make, make the first article (let's say, "Super-Adventure!"). Once that's made, make links of possible choices (Kill the instructor!). Once the links are made, make those pages, make choices out of links, and repeat. After a while, pages will either need to end with a "You just died!" or "You won!". If there's no ending(s), no one would finish. After a while, there may be as much as 200 pages, if it's that in-depth. A good text-based adventure I worked on for a while was Blankothe3rd's "RuneScape Life". That has, I believe, at least 120 pages. 21:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Heya! Glad to see you are back, thanks for joining, if you want color, just add and where color is the color you would like to add. 23:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) To add categories, you must put Category:Categorynamehere in your article, to make a category sub-category of another, you must add the category you want to be the subcategory in the other one. 19:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Reference permission request May I make a reference to The Coal Rocks in my article, King Byolni Adsrongi? 03:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Categories Creating categories is just like creating pages. On a page, just put in Categoy:whateveryouwanthere. Arnie 11:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Cyber Lord I hav a picture of the Cyber-Lord, which can be seen on the Regicide poster i made. Arnie 13:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Fegaxeyl, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! RE: Treo Please don't take this personally, but i think it doesn't fits with the character, Treo is not very intelligent, he maybe doesn't even deserves being in the King's Order, maybe other person, like Lance or Jigo... 23:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Time for action In the article it says that King Howart Adsrongi (his father) was born in 140. 06:47, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Your Adventure Could i join in the making of the fight with an evil warrior? 17:28, 9 January 2008 (UTC) GDG Can i make my character, Mutra Achilos, an agent of the Gielinor defenders group? Arnie 15:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Cheers. Btw, Mutra is a human. Arnie 16:26, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Wilderness Wars What would you be planning on adding to my "Wilderness Wars" saga? I have most everything planned out in my head, but just not put on paper (or electrons, in this case). Also, to make directory templates... I don't really know. I just copy and paste someone else's, and edit it to do what I'd need it to do. My Template:WildernessWars was a copy of my other Template:ChiaDirect (short for "Chiafriend12's Directory"), which was copied from another template. 22:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Rule play It was me, who said, "Just please don't start too many role-plays. If you do, you may end up with a load of abandoned role-plays.", in case you are wondering. I don't think Stevenyean's "The War Of Nagili" should be removed. It doesn't break any rules as far as I know, and it was just made the other day, and for all we know, everyone could get involved in it. I do, though, think rules about starting role-plays should be made, perhaps based on how many active contributors there are. 22:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Disturbing material An unregistered editor, 70.21.255.119, made the page. 03:10, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank God, yes. Also, in case you want to know, Charitwo notified me on #rswiki that an inter-wiki "spambot" as (s)he specified it, made the page on multiple wikis. 10:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Competition That's a good idea! Perhaps, though, it could not just be a naval fleet, but some sort of armed force? Eh, it's up to you, so do whatever you want with it. You may want to make a thread advertising it so people can get started on making a fleet. To make a signature, make a signature page. For me, I use Template:Signatures/Chiafriend12. Some people use things like "User:Fegaxeyl/Sig" if they don't want their signature in the mainspace. After making a page, go to , and go to the "Nickname:" box, and enter in the name of the template you're using. After that, just put " ~~~~~" after each post. 10:22, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :About signatures, i can make you a signature in a template, just tell to me how you would like it in my talk page, if you would like to use others' images, you must ask for permission first, and about that activity you proposed, i would like to judge, and another prize would be like having it to show in the main page, that would be cool. 19:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I think you should do most of the planning, since it's your idea. If you really want me to decide, I will. 06:31, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking for some minutes and come with this ideas for the name: * Marines and Pirates (a little childish) * RuneScape Naval Union * "Create a RuneScapian Naval Fleet!" (Like the name of a show or something) * Leaders of the sea, People of the sea, Kings of the sea, Dogs of the sea (you get the idea...) * "My Fleet is better than yours!" (Heheh, just kidding) * RSFFW "Best Fleet Article" Competition (just in case we don't come up with anything) About advertising, say me how would you like it and i will try to do it. 17:19, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Since you want me to plan its start and end times, how about it starts on January 20th, and closes on February 1st? Perhaps specified judges would rate each article, and the article with the best rates gets appointed as the winner on February 8th? That'd give the judges a week to decide how they judge articles. 02:02, 15 January 2008 (UTC)~ I'm glad to see you liked the name I proposed, i'll try to do that poster you propose!, I'll tell you when it's done. 16:22, 15 January 2008 (UTC) : Hope you like it! If you would like to make some changes... say to me or to any other person. EDIT: I used a greater letter size, but i couldn't make it thinner, sorry. 17:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) If you want, Fegaxeyl, you can move it to the "RuneScape Fan Fiction:" namespace, making it an official competition of the wiki. Signatures/Chiafriend12 22:27, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be joining for sure! *Mr. Garrison 10:49, 19 January 2008 (UTC) New Story Serial Hi, i have made a new story serial: Time Fractures. It is not a role-play, but a story serial made by yours truly. I would like to use your characters of the GDG to be the good guys, and maybe when the time comes, you can write some episodes of your own? The story serial is still under construction, bear in mind. See the rules and stuff on the article itself. Arnie 11:08, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, I got the idea from Primeval. Arnie 18:20, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Not like a script, but as how you would write out a TV show summary on the internet (but including some dialogue). Arnie 09:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) You could write one up that I made up, but it would be better if you made one up, and adding it to the episode list on the article. :Actually, it would be better if you made a few up yourself. I already have lots planned anyway. Arnie 10:06, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Danger of the Dorgeshuun Could you write up Danger of the Dorgeshuun for me? Look at the synopsis to know what its about. Its because Iam working on The Tentacled Terror, A Master Ally and From Karda Nui with Hate. Thanx. Arnie 17:14, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Well, ok then, but please remember the message above. I hate edit conflicts! Arnie 17:26, 21 January 2008 (UTC)